


50 Shades of Mikototsu

by MamaNoctis



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, M/M, mikototsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNoctis/pseuds/MamaNoctis
Summary: Totsuka Tatara, an aspiring photographer, takes on a responsibility [his friend originally held] to meet with an important CEO named Mikoto Suoh- one he finds he has the hots for on first sight.And maybe, just maybe, Mikoto has a thing for him as well.Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey but way gayer.





	50 Shades of Mikototsu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first major K fanfic, I'm very excited to share this with others. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think! I will also be sharing updates about any upcoming Mikototsu projects to my Tumblr: homras-mother.

“Pleease Totsuka? You know how meeting people scares me!” 

  
  
  


Tatara Totsuka had refused quite a number of times to meet this big CEO man named Mikoto Suoh on behalf of his friend Yashiro, no matter how many times he begged. “That’s kind of hard to believe when you started dating Kuroh after what- a whole week? But since I have nothing better to do and since you won’t stop bugging me,” Tatara stood from his chair. “I suppose I can do it.” 

  
  
  


“Really?!” His friend Yashiro Isana jumped up from his kneeling position from beside Tatara’s desk. “Oh Totsuka, thank you so mu-“ Tatara pressed a finger to Shiro’s lips, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

  
  
  


“You owe me one.” Tatara said before packing a small bag, soon receiving details from his friend on where to go and what to do.

  
  
  


As he arrived at his destination, Tatara glanced out the window of the taxi, eyes wide in awe at the sight of the huge fancy building he’ll have to enter. “Man, this is big, no wonder he didn’t want to come.” He mumbled as he stepped out of the vehicle, adjusting the bag that’s filled with the pieces of his camera set. Upon entering through the slide doors, he immediately received a few stares. Damn, even the employees dress fancy. 

  
  
  


“Hello sir, is there anything you need help with?” A beautiful blonde woman sitting behind the front desk asked Tatara. 

  
  
  


“Ah-“ It seems that Tatara has forgotten his lines, being so impressed with his surroundings. “Yea, I’m here on behalf of Yashiro Isana. He has an interview appointment today?” 

  
  


“Totsuka Tatara?” Came a man’s voice from behind him. He turned at hearing his name and there stood a handsome blond man, a slight smirk shown on his face. “I got this, Seri.” The man winked at the receptionist who rolled her eyes in return. “Hey there, I’m Izumo Kusanagi.” He casually wrapped his arms around Tatara’s shoulders, leading him to an elevator. “Your friend called in and said you’d be here, you’re actually over way earlier than expected.”

  
  
  


“Am I? Sorry about that.” Tatara chuckled in an awkward manner, beginning to play with the straps of his bag. 

  
  
  


Izumo watched Tatara’s nervous gestures. “This your first time? After Tatara nodded before slowly lifting his head, Izumo smiled and glanced at the bag. “What’s in the bag?” He pressed the button of the floor number that they’ll be heading to and leaned against the wall. 

  
  
  


Tatara glanced down to his bag, unzipping it slightly to show Izumo. “I’m here with my camera, Shiro asked me to take pictures and ask questions for him.” 

  
  
  


“Pictures, huh?” Izumo hummed and folded his arms, “Not many can get pictures of him, so good luck with that.” The doors dinged open and Tatara quickly zipped up his bag before following Izumo to the room where the CEO sat at his desk. He noticed how the man had his legs kicked up on his desk and a magazine over his face. 

  
  
  


“Oi sleepyhead.” Izumo shoved the man’s feet off the desk before yanking the magazine off his face. “Wake up sleeping beauty, you got a visitor.” Izumo’s actions drew a low groan out of the red-haired male.

  
  
  


“Hn, what the hell-?” He sat up, tiredly glancing over to see Tatara setting up his camera. “Who the hell is that?” 

  
  
  


“Who do you think? He’s here for that Isana kid.”

  
  
  


“Isana?” The red-haired man stood from his chair, rubbing his face. “Who was that again?” 

  
  
  


“Of course you don’t remember.” Izumo mumbled before leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

  
  
  


“...Ah.” Tatara watched the two speak in hushed tones for a bit before the two turned his way.

  
  
  


“Soo...” Tatara began, “Is this a bad time to start that session?” 

  
  
  


Izumo patted his friend’s back before making his way to the door, “Good luck kiddo.” He said to Tatara before exiting. 

  
  
  


“So, are you..” Tatara glanced down at the smudged writing on his hand, he really shouldn’t have used washable marker. “..Mikosu?” 

  
  
  


With the way the man looked at him, Tatara figured he’s probably off with the pronunciation. “It’s.. Mikoto.” 

  
  
  


“I knew that.” Mikoto raised an eyebrow at how the young man is pretending that he didn’t just completely screw up his name. How unprofessional. 

  
  
  


“Tsk, sure you did. So you came instead of that annoying kid, huh? He too chicken?” 

  
  
  


“Who- oh, Shiro?” Tatara stepped towards Mikoto to get a better look at him. "He really was scared to- o _ h. _ He hadn't realized the man's so beautiful until now. "Wow."

  
  
  


"What?" Mikoto about felt more aggravated until Tatara walked closer, noticing his sunshine aura- what is this warm feeling in his chest? He glanced away, soon wondering why this cute photographer is starting at him. 

  
  
  


As he noticed Mikoto's seemingly uncomfortable reaction to his staring, Tatara felt the butterflies in his stomach nearly burst due to the embarrassment he's now feeling. "Ah, it's nothing. I just got lost in thought, sorry if I weirded you out." He reaches out to adjust a couple of issues with his wardrobe, planning on giving him a more professional look for the pictures.

  
  
  


Before even the tips of his fingers could touch a speck of his jacket, Mikoto's bigger hands grabbed Tatara's. "What are you doing?" Mikoto about growled, sending shivers down Tatara's spine. Beautiful man has just transformed into  **_hot daddy_ ** . 

  
  
  


"Did you forget that I'm a photographer? I'm totally not going to let you get away with looking like a slob- you've.. never done a photoshoot before, have you?" Tatara lifted his head, meeting Mikoto's eyes and his cheeks burned as he couldn't help but see how attractive this man is and dared to press on to adjust his jacket, this time Mikoto let him and watched him intently. "By the way, I'm Tatara Totsuka. But you can just call me Tatara." He patted Mikoto's chest before stepping back with a satisfied grin, "That's better! Are you ready?"

  
  
  


"I guess." Mikoto shrugged and performed mostly any professional-looking pose Tatara told him to get into for each picture. 

  
  
  


After shooting the last photo, Tatara suddenly thought aloud: "Has anyone ever mentioned you're hot?" Oblivious to what he had said, Tatara smiled and began packing up his camera set. "Well Mikoto-san, I think that'll be all for today. Thank you for your time, I suppose you can go on with your day now." He flashed Mikoto a smile and about exited through the door until Mikoto pressed his back against the door, shutting it and blocked Tatara's way. "Mikoto-san?" 

  
  
  


"You think I'm hot, huh?" Mikoto's voice lowered, nearly added a growl to his voice and leaned in towards Tatara. 

  
  
  


"Eh?"  _ Did this man just read his thoughts from a minute ago or is he going crazy?  _ “What makes you think that?" 

  
  
  


"You just asked if anyone ever called me hot." 

  
  
  


"O-oh." Tatara raised his hands to cover his face from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry." His voice muffled behind his hands, not wanting to look at Mikoto but lowered his hands so he can stare at the floor. "If you never want to see me again, then you may want to move so I can-"

  
  
  


"Heh, people are never that bold around me. They're always wimps." Mikoto folded his arms, getting a little comfortable against his door. "It's like they're scared of me." 

  
  
  


"Scared? Of you?" Tatara scoffs and reaches for Mikoto's arm, soon deciding to look up at him. "I think you're pretty cool, then again.. No one can really scare me easily." 

  
  
  


"Tsk, you're weird." Mikoto grumbled and turned his head away, letting out a sigh. "So, those pictures. What are you doin' with 'em?" 

  
  
  


"Do you reaally want to know?" Tatara leaned in, his tone playful. "Well, I know they won't be ready for a day or two, but maybe we can meet up again so I can show you and get your approval? I don't really know what my friend's gonna do with them, but I bet you anything that they'll definitely go public." He glanced around for a piece of paper then strolled to Mikoto's desk, scribbling something quick and short on it before making his way back to Mikoto to push the short note into his pants pocket. "Give me a call and let me know when you wanna go on that date, okay?" 

  
  
  


"It's not a- yea, I guess." 

  
  
  


Tatara grinned and patted his chest before Mikoto moved from the door. "Well, Mikoto-sa-"

  
  
  


"Just.. Mikoto." Was that the hint of a smile on Mikoto's face?

  
  
  


"..Mikoto. I'll be seeing you soon, you better invite me to a nice place."  He gave Mikoto a playful wink before heading out the door, nearly tripping on his own feet when out of sight from the other man. 

  
  
  


When entering the elevator, Tatara began to bang his head on the wall. "I  **cannot** believe I just flirted with him, a stranger! A.. hot stranger. Tatara smiled and bit his lip, imagining how he'd like it if Mikoto just pulled him against his  _ hot  _ body and- Tatara literally slapped himself for having such thoughts. "Ugh Tatara. what's wrong with you?" 

  
  
  


"Hey Totsuka- You okay, kid?" Izumo stepped in after the elevator door dinged, signaling the doors opened.

  
  
  


Tatara about jumped out of his skin at Izumo's sudden voice and sighed. "Hey Kusanagi-san, I'm fine, I think I'm just tired." 

  
  
  


Izumo snickered and pressed the button to the first floor. "So you normally hit yourself when you're tired? Or was Mikoto giving you a hard time?" 

  
  
  


"No!" Tatara raised his voice sharply then quickly dropped his chin and gripped the strap of his bag, shaking his head. "No," he repeated in a softer tone, "He's wonderful."

  
  
  


Izumo raised his eyebrows at Tatara's dreamy tone, a smirk creeping on his lips. "Yea? Why don't you tell me how-"

  
  
  


Tatara adjusted his bag into a more comfortable position as the elevator dings again. "Goodbye, Kusanagi-san!" He says quickly before hurrying out the elevator. 

  
  
  


Izumo slipped his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That kid.." He sighed before pressing the button that heads to the floor of Mikoto's office. After the doors open, he steps out and heads towards the office, humming in curiosity at the sight of his best friend staring at a small note that he held between his thumb and index finger. "Hey Mikoto, whatcha got there?" 

  
  
  


Mikoto shakes his head, revealing a small smile before he pushes the small note into his pocket. "Nothing." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully I will update soon. If you have any suggestions or ideas for the future chapters, please let me know!


End file.
